


Pasar las navidades contigo

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las primeras navidades juntos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste este pequeño drabble, no duden en dejar un comentario para saber qué les pareció <33

Harry está emocionado, es la primera navidad que pasará con Louis, no es que nunca hayan estado juntos, pero siempre era el veinticinco. Siempre habían preferido pasar el 24 con sus respectivas familias (incluso cuando todavía vivían juntos), pero ahora después de estar hablándolo y contárselo a sus familias y que éstas reaccionaran bien decidieron que, por primera vez, iban a pasar el veinticuatro y veinticinco los dos juntos.  
Louis estaba hablando con Zayn, éste lo había llamado por su cumpleaños, como lo hacían todos los chicos (a pesar de que el día anterior se habían visto para celebrarle el cumpleaños al mayor), todos los años. Mientras que el rizado está preparando la cena, Louis en un intento de acto romántico se había ofrecido a hacer o ayudar, pero Harry decidió que no quería comer pollo con mozzarella, que era lo único que sabía cocinar el mayor. A pesar de eso Louis se encargó de poner la mesa e intentar ordenar algo.  
—Zayn te manda saludos —le dice cuando entra a la cocina se abraza a Harry por detrás—, dice que los chicos vendrán mañana, y nos entregarán los regalos.  
—Oh. —Dice Harry dándose vuelta y quedando enfrente a Louis y le sonríe—. Entonces mañana tendremos a varias visitas.  
—Por lo visto…  
Louis le besa por un tiempo y después se va de allí para dejarlo que siga cocinando. Harry mientras cocina lo que le queda, tiene una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, porque desde que era pequeño se ha imaginado las fiestas así. Estar en su casa con la persona que quería.  
***  
—Harry ven —lo llama Louis, le hace caso y se acerca, el mayor le toma de la mano y pone la otra en la cintura del rizado.  
Los dos se dejan llevar por la voz de Frank Sinatra y bailan, sonriendo, mirándose a los ojos. Louis está feliz, porque desde que conoció a Harry siempre ha querido pasar una navidad con él y ahora por fin lo han podido hacer.  
—Te quiero Harry.  
—Yo también Lou.


	2. Chapter 2

—Feliz navidad Harry.  
—Feliz navidad Louis —le dice cuando sus labios se separan, después de haber compartido un beso en los labios.   
Louis le sonríe y lo abraza. Todavía le cuesta creer que estén viviendo su primera navidad juntos. Hasta el momento todo estaba siendo perfecto y deseaba que lo que le quedaba de noche siguiera siendo así. Se separa del rizado y se acerca a los regalos para comenzar a entregárselos.   
—Toma Harry —le entrega una cajita—, espero que te guste.  
Harry lo mira emocionado y con una sonrisa en los labios. La verdad es que habían hablado sobre los regalos y él pensaba que no era necesario que Louis le diera un regalo, pero el mayor insistió y al final los dos terminaron comprándose regalos.  
Lo abre y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando ve una pajarita de color blanca con estrellitas negras.   
—Gracias Lou —le responde acercándose y acariciándole la mejilla— está muy linda.  
—Sé que ya no las usas tanto como antes, pero que te siguen gustando igual —le explica Louis, tomándole las manos que están en sus mejillas y acercándolo para darle un beso en la boca.  
Harry abre la boca para que sus lenguas se encuentren. Ama los besos y mimos que siempre le dedica Louis. La verdad es que ama todo de él.  
—Toma —le pasa el regalo que le compró al mayor—, espero que te guste.  
Louis lo abre con curiosidad, suelta una risa cuando ve lo que Harry le regaló. Es un poleron con la palabra Ups! En el medio (tal como el tatuaje que lleva en el brazo), se le acerca y le da un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior.  
—Gracias Harry —le dice cuando se separan—. Es lo más bonito que me han regalado —comenta acariciando los rulos del menor.  
Este se sonroja y vuelve a besar a Louis. Está feliz, ya que esta primera navidad (que espera sea la de muchas), fue perfecta para ellos y que espera que el día de mañana cuando reciban a todas sus familias y amigos sea mucho mejor.


End file.
